Untitled Fiction Days
by Katsume21
Summary: This is a self-insert/reincarnation fanfiction, if you don't like them, don't read this please. Tsunayoshi Sawada is female here as well, like biologically female. This story is going to have a lot of mistakes and such, mostly from lack of experience but also because the plot isn't particularly planned out neatly or completed either. Warning: Swearing and Violence.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I, nor does my friend who helped work on this fanfic, don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Though, if I did, I would've made an arc where the Main Character, Sawada Tsunayoshi, would have found something that'd allow him to look into alternative worlds.

_**~27~**_

**~Untitled Fiction Days~**

**_~27~_**

**SIOFC!Sawada-Tsunayoshi**

_**~27~**_

I'm not one of those Main Characters who get an existential crisis after rebirth, but...God, Angel-san, whoever-you-want-to-identify-as, why? No, seriously, why did I have to be reborn into an _alternative _universe instead of the canon-verse?! I could've become so powerful with all of my "future" knowledge...

**CHAPTER 01**

I was walking home from school - like I always did - except that day, I was sporting a few more bruises than usual on my face.

…I didn't see that second fucking post, okay?!

Reminds me of that damn first post that got destroyed by a storm...kept frickin' saving my life from stupid drivers though...

I kept on gracefully (Shut up!) bumping into it while the street light was green when I see about four cars racing by to where I was going to step onto! Like what the fuck?! How unlucky do you have to be for that to happen twenty seven damn times?!

Apparently it seemed like a warning of the future because the day after the storm blew the post away, a car ran me over.

Oh, you thought that this story would be one of those reincarnation fanfics didn't you! Well, sorry but no, thankfully there was a quick thinker nearby who called the ambulance immediately after seeing what happened. I'm alive and healthy due to that, it is after all, the year 2106.

There are some benefits to being born and raised in this day and time.

Medicine has evolved into its final stage. A single dose of what specialists call, 'The Ultimate Cure', can even grow back decapitated heads. Though, the person would never live again, as their brain stopped receiving blood from the heart for too long. To be exact, it's after 6 minutes that their brain officially stops functioning after they stop receiving blood. (I'm not a nerd!) But it's not everyday that someone has a decapitated head, so it takes forever for them to find it as they don't keep it stocked in the emergency section and arrive at the scene before the 6 minutes is up - that is if that got decapitated just there and then and someone decided to call the ambulance which is extremely rare. Most of the time, decapitated heads and their respective bodies gets discovered...in at least 20 minutes, which is well after the time the brain was still struggling to survive. So, "The Ultimate Cure' is just given to the person's family if they want to bury their loved one without anything ...missing. Basically, using it to fix five (or so) broken bones is nothing. I was back in shape after a brief moment of intense pain - everything has a cost ya' know.

So, that was one problem taken care of. Yippee! Two to go. What are those two problems you ask? Well, the first is the person who called the ambulance for me. Yeah, turns out he's an asshole and tried getting me to worship the ground he walked on just because it was apparently a "cool and popular anime trope" nowadays. Needless to say, the nurse assigned to my room took mercy upon me and banned him from coming into the room unless he was critically injured.

The second problem was that after the car crash (if you can even call it that...it was more like an accidental car hit and drive-as-fast-as-you-can so you won't get executed by the merciless executioners), I've been getting these weird dreams nonstop...I mean I've already gotten some weird dreams before the car incident like imaging a pineapple being forced into a clown costume and then going to perform a piano-yo-yo trick on stage...But these dreams are literally about me talking to God!

...who's actually female and has split personality disorder and wanted the world to suffer with her, which is why and how the first person on this Earth was born with it.

Anyways, she told me that the first post I kept bumping into was her trying to save me because her other personalities wanted to watch a car crash in motion but she knew it wasn't my time to die yet. Only, she forgot that the Earth I live in was advanced enough so that car crashes were not life-threatening at all. And so- she split a tenth of her physical self and turned that into a post with a conscious mind! The post would be able to teleport to just be able to block my path every time her other personalities decided to do the car crash so I would live! Although, her other personalities weren't very creative, so they kept on making the car crash scene occur on the same street. That's when God decided the teleportation powers weren't needed due to it happening on the same damn street every single time, so she took its teleportation powers away. But then her personalities figured out what she was doing which caused them to make a storm blow past the area where the post was just after she lifted the teleportation ability off the post. The poor post never had a chance…

God (the deity), thinking I was in the green zone, let another personality takes over, which led to me being on the path where a speeding car was gonna hit. The driver (kind of) tried to slow down but he was going wayyy too fast to stop in time (I hope he gets a speeding ticket). Said driver knowing that, probably made a split-second-choice and decided to hightail out of there before executioners knocked onto his windshield.

My position is very high up and all the government officials are wrapped around my 8th-grade-sized-fingers. They take great offense to any damage laid onto my form, no matter how small it is! Which is why there are executioners.

Getting onto the main reason of utter denial - God apologizes to me after finishing the story in twenty-two connected dreams! Apologizes to me! In just about every fanfic reincarnated or car crash scenario kaa-san has forced me to read, God never, and I mean never, actively tried to save someone from dying. Only, "Sorry, you died before your time was up, Main Character-chan/-kun. But to make it up to you, I'll be giving you the option to reincarnate!" or "Oh my cookies! I've got the solution to that 'Dead-Main-or-Side-Character-whose-apart-of-the-Main-Cast' problem! I'm gonna get a raise! Those chocolate eggs with cocaine really were a big hit...I'll be sure to get some *mumble* *mumble*" and then proceeds to transfer the character into the body of a dead Main/side Character.

Also, if you've actually read any of the previous paragraphs of me internally ranting/talking, you'd have already figured out that I have a very big cursing problem! Eh- not in the 'I-curse-you-to-become-a-frog-because-it's-cliche-and-it'll-be-really-funny-watching-you' curse, or the 'Bloody-hell-I've-become-a-very-specific-type-of-Englishmen-and-can-use-magic-to-curse-people' curse, it's the 'HOLY-SHIT-I-JUST-SAW-A-GIANT-MOSQUITO-I'M-OUTTA-HERE!' cursing.

...and with cursing being linked with 'bad', or 'watch out, that person is someone you don't want to hang out with', or even 'son, you don't wanna look up to such a person as a role model', it's really surprising for a deity - someone who I've only read about until these days - to even talk to me. Stories only make out God(s) as either 'immature', 'cocky', 'prideful' or even 'lustful', if not they tend to picture the exact opposite of those words, like 'perfect' or 'pure'. Meaning, they wouldn't take notice or attempt to talk to me as they're too arrogant or- how do I put these into words? Oh, I know! I aint good at all, wHy is someone who is pictured as the definition of goOd talking to me?!

Though, I guess, this one is...imperfect. She has a split personality disorder and acts slightly immature but at least she doesn't seem like an asshole. She seemed more human than anything. Maybe that's why...why I think she's human or closer to human than others would think. How suspicious…

"Oh shit she's catching on!"

"…" An awkward silence stems between the two.

"Who the fuck said that?!"

"Hiee! Not me!"

"Come back you fucker!"

Turns out, this girl who I thought was a God, was fucking hard to chase, especially when she sprouted out wings. Guess taking those archery classes in my old life- ...wait.

...Old life?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I, nor does my friend who helped work on this fanfic, own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Though, if I did, I would've made an arc where the Main Character, Sawada Tsunayoshi, would have found something that'd allow him to look into alternative worlds.

_**~27~**_

**~Untitled Fiction Days~**

**_~27~_**

**SIOFC!Sawada-Tsunayoshi**

_**~27~**_

I'm not one of those Main Characters who get an existential crisis after rebirth, but...God, Angel-san, whoever-you-want-to-identify-as, why? No, seriously, why did I have to be reborn into an _alternative _universe instead of the canon-verse?! I could've become so powerful with all of my "future" knowledge...!

**CHAPTER 02**

"Tch, looks like you found out, guess the car crash incident was too bold."

There, the very girl I was chasing, was floating with her angel-like wings spread out to its supposed maximum width. Peering down upon me as though I was a lowly mortal and she was a mighty deity- like the one said she was in my dreams.

All in all, she was _very _intimidating.

"W-what?! Y-you were right in front of me! I saw you… And found out what?!"

'Whoever-this-girl-is' sighs, "For a so-called 'genius', you sure are slow. But, you did manage to break out of my illusion...gotta give you that at the very least."

"S-stop stalling and answer my questions already!" I shouted, nervously insulting the girl/woman.

She scowled while cracking her knuckles in a 'are-you-picking-a-fight_?_' way, "I introduced myself as _God_, I have the power to back that statement up. So what makes you think you have the right to tell _me_ what to do? Ignorant humans…"

"Humans..?" I mumbled, feeling kind of excited.

It made me think about what she was, after all, she didn't include _herself_ as a homosapeian...and well, she couldn't exactly be God if she didn't immediately immobilize me to prevent me from running after her. Or teleport to a far away location to stop that game of cat and mouse from happening but if she _is _god... I've got some serious questions! Seriously, why wouldn't she teleport away?! Or did she use it but subtly so I wouldn't be able to detect it- !

"Oh my god…." she facepalms, "How slow can you possibly be?! Aren't you supposed to be smart?! Ugh...this is why I don't bother with humans, they're literally the dumbest species compared to ones in Heaven. I can't believe I was once so ignorant and well, _stupid_. Ah! Getting off track, anyways, YOU." She points to me as though I wasn't the _only_ fricking other living organism here and that she wasn't already talking to me. Maybe she's delusional and imagined an army of other people standing behind me? Still, I nod slightly towards her way like the _polite person __**I am**_, thank you very much.

"You're dead." She folds her arms together and changes her deadpan (pun not intended…?) tone with an obviously fake 'happy' voice, "Onto the next thing, congrats. You're one in a billion, you get a chance to experience life again, still having your memories and all too."

"Oh...- Wait what?! What do you mean that I'm dead?! Just a few minutes ago I could move (Heck, I'm still moving _now_!), was growing (albeit at a _really _slow rate), I could most definitely change, and- AND! I had (_have_) needs! N-not in the perverted way! But things like water- oxygen- food! I could probably have offspring as well! Who do you think you're trying to lie to?!" The girl(?), Woman(?), waited until I had vocally checked off all of the things needed to be considered alive according to my hazy memories, along with questioning her, until she had started at a more gentler(?), comforting(?) tone. Well, it was the gentlest she's ever said in front of me.

"Well you see sometimes people die and- "

"I know that! But- but… like, how?"

Cringing she says, "Yeah...here, i'll clear your mind of mist flames," and waves her arms around like she was performing a live music show.

And then I blacked out.

…(This is a Time Skip, by the way)...

I was in shock.

Apparently my life was a lie. Or at least the one I was internally talking about before like a crazy person.

Although, when I look back at it, there were plenty of inconsistencies that really should have been obvious, like, for example my name! I had not said my name at all, the Angel (Who finally confirmed her name and species! UMA…?! Oh all the nicknames that'd be for revenge!) probably hadn't wanted to rename me (even if it would be temporarily…) because i'd get a feeling of something being _extremely_ wrong… My name is and will always be Suzuki Aki, forever and ever.

Another thing to add to my stress is that I'm dead. Okay, yeah, you got that already with the whole "You're dead," talk with Chiyo (the Angel), but if you'd been in my position- ! Getting off track, anyway, I lied! Yeah, without knowing it but… Oh! You must be lost readers, I meant when I said,

"_Oh, you thought that this story would be one of those reincarnation fanfics didn't you! Well, sorry but no, thankfully there was a quick thinker nearby who called the ambulance immediately after seeing what happened. I'm alive and healthy due to that, it is after all, the year 2106._"

The date was neither 2106 nor was it even close to then when I was alive. And- My life is (so far) basically like a reincarnation fanfic!

….my cause of death was because of being run over by a truck…

Just stop laughing already!

I only got run over because of my sister anyway…! Oh, yeah, my family consisted of me, my little sister and my mom. Yep, only, females because my good-for-nothing father left immediately after hearing that I got a sister. Something about not wanting the responsibility or something…

I still don't get it seeing as he already had me..?

Well, my family didn't need him anyway! We were all independent women who'd be able to massacre a small army!

...

We all took Martial Arts classes, okay?! Geez, people are so nosy these days…

….I wonder what happened to them after I died….

I guess they've already gotten over it, they were, afterall, always strong. Especially after finding our family's motto, "Life is too short to be unhappy, so SMILE!"

Now if _I_ live by that now...I can't, since I'm DEAD for _god's SAKE!_ Ugh...I should've voted for a motto that dead people could live for too… "I feel as though I have no purpose..."

...

Can a dead person feel depressed? If not, well, I feel like I've accomplished a very much impossible thing.

…._Eh?! _I sound like a MAIN CHARACTER! And- _oh crap. _I _forgot_ that Chiyo told me _I was going to get_ _reincarnated._

...

"NO! GOD LET ME LIVE MY DEAD-LIFE PEACEFULLY, I WON'T EVEN MIND BEING IN THE ABYSS!"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I (along with my friend who has helped work on this fanfic) do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Though, if I did, I would've made an arc where the Main Character, Sawada Tsunayoshi, would have found something that'd allow him to look into alternative worlds, or gave him Byakuran's powers.

_**~27~**_

**~Untitled Fiction Days~**

**_~27~_**

**SIOFC!Sawada-Tsunayoshi**

_**~27~**_

I'm not one of those Main Characters who get an existential crisis after rebirth, but...God, Angel-san, whoever-you-want-to-identify-as, why? No, seriously, why did I have to be reborn into an _alternative _universe instead of the canon-verse?! I could've become so powerful with all of my "future" knowledge...!

**CHAPTER 03 - SAWADA NANA POV**

It was official, Sawada Nana was the happiest person alive- even if it was only for a few hours. Why? Well, currently, she didn't know exactly what to say, her husband had just came into their house only to start confessing about his underground job along with much more, and all the while men in suits stood guard outside. To be fair, no one else would know what to do either, at least no one Nana would know… well, maybe Iemitsu, considering his occupation.

...On the bright side, this at the very least cleared up why there were so many 'hidden' weapons stationed in all the corners of the house. After all, there could only be so much until the reason of being paranoid and wishing to put more protection can not cover the real reason anymore.

Honestly, if she _really_ wanted to know Iemitsu's job (or any of his dealings) earlier, she could've called in some favors but, ignorance is bliss.

...or at least that's what she had used to believe.

Since, unfortunately, that decision has led to this rather uncomfortable situation where her husband had, _oh so lovingly, _decided that this was the _day_ to confess to his misdeeds to his -totally civilian- wife. And so, he did. One confession led to another, followed by another. And then another. And another. And _another_.

...By then, she had almost finished regretting her foolish decision of not finding this all _years_ _ago_, could've prevented this conversation. Honestly, if she heard any more confessions, she might just faint, embarrassment or not.

"-our son is also the heir to the Vongola Famiglia-"

What.

_What._

...

Lord, she doesn't even feel bad for not telling him about how all her relatives from her mother's side were cereal obsessed singers now. ...Or the fact that all of her relatives from her father's side had dealt with the… darker side of the world on a daily basis.

Don't get her wrong, Nana never got deep _in_ her father's dealings but she still has the knowledge.

...And the contacts to destroy a bunch of -underground or not- people.

Also did he just assume the gender of their baby?

"-and he has to be trained in self-defense in case of kidnapping, attacks, assault, serial killers, killers, hitmen, _hitwoman_-"

Nana held up her hand to signal to her husband to shut up, which he obeyed, she noted, looking akin to something much like a puppy. "Iemitsu, our baby, is a _she_."

Priorities.

"Oh," Iemitsu blinked, then smiled widely. "That's fine! That's actually better than I'd hoped for! Now she won't be 2nd in line because of Gender Discrimination!"

This time Nana blinked, "2nd?"

"Besides the eldest the others are a _tad _bit under-qualified and a bit lazy- and the only other person qualified for the position if not for…he just can't take the throne. So, the Ninth is hoping to have an extra heir in case of emergencies and having one conditioned at such a young age would be beneficial to the Famiglia." Iemitsu explained.

She narrowed her eyes, "The man has no control over _my_ family, especially over our child, Tsunade. And, yes, I'm ignoring the fact that you said sometime ago that he was your boss."

"...Nana." Iemitsu said, obviously not very happy with the outcome.

Her eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms, "No Iemitsu."

"...fine," Iemitsu gave in with a sigh. "I'll have to work out everything with the Ninth but, I guess it's worth it. I won't have much time to spend with you and little Tsunade, some subordinates have been… acting out lately. Don't worry though, I've called in a favor from the Hibari Family, they'll be looking out for any suspicious behavior around this neighborhood much more often than the others. I'm afraid I can't do much other than that without gaining the attention of some of the more powerful enemies of Vongola though." Iemitsu finished with downcast eyes, appearing to have aged a full decade by the end of his little information giving.

Nana stepped closer to Iemitsu to comfort him with a hug, the extra stress wasn't good for someone with such a dangerous job, not that it would be good for anyone.

…(Time Skip)...

Nana closed the front door, temporarily locking herself -and everything else in the house- away from the world. Unconsciously, one of her hands migrated towards her hair and started to mess around with it.

So, she was just a _bit_ tired after dealing with the disaster of what she will now call, "The Disaster of October 14th, XXXX." Although, she had a few conflicting thoughts about naming her child's first day out of her uterus this, let it be known that this fuck-tard of a day just overpowered any and all of her emotional control and that she is not responsible for any kind of destruction done to whose ever shop she decides to stop at.

...Okay, maybe she should just stay inside and cook herself... Yes. Yes, she'll do just that and practice cooking until everything has been perfected to its maximum glory.

(And thus, began Nana's journey to gaining her holy cooking,

...along with Nana's fan club who were understandably obsessed with her cooking, but the club was more of a lesser known thing. What? She simply needed the opinions of her cooking from the mouths of others, their praise was only second to their _valuable _opinions.

...And if she needed to cause an accident or two to achieve some sort of amnesia for some test takers because of them sampling some of her more _unsavory _results, well, no one needs to know, right?

...On the bright side, it seems to be that her contacts are very informed, so if amnesia didn't work… blackmail was always a specialty Nana was willing to take part in.)

**Author's Note: **Basically, this chapter is about the reasons why Nana will not react to any Mafia shenanigans (making up excuses and such if she couldn't say that she didn't see what was happening; For example: Curtains on fire or something, she'd use 'the-clueless-and-oblivious-act'), and where her holy cooking comes from (whenever she's in a stressful situation she will stress bake/cook).


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I (along with my friend who has helped work on this fanfic) do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Though, if I did, I would've made an arc where the Main Character, Sawada Tsunayoshi, would have found something that'd allow him to look into alternative worlds, or gave him Byakuran's powers.

~27~

~Untitled Fiction Days~

~27~

SIOFC!Sawada-Tsunayoshi

~27~

I'm not one of those Main Characters who gets an existential crisis or screams at the world after being reborn, but...God, Angel-san, whoever-you-want-to-identify-as, why? No, seriously, why did I have to be reborn into an alternative universe instead of the canon-verse?! I could've become so powerful with all of my "future" knowledge...!

CHAPTER 04

...So despite all my protests, I still got reincarnated. 

My first year after being born was not pleasant and involved a little more than just a couple of crying scenes, screaming and doing whatever a baby needs to do to live.

Also...don't believe all those fanfics where the main character (after rebirth) becomes a model baby and cries only when they absolutely have to. Babies don't have anything even near that kind of control on their bodies, or anything really.

...or I just really suck at controlling my body. Which'd be a major pain seeing as I probably have at least a few years until I die- at least of natural causes.

...ignoring all those other ways to die early, examples: getting a virus passed down by my mother or having a terrible immune system or accidents (God I hate those), or other things that can kill people at a young or such age.

Also, weird thing, I can feel this… energy? Like it feels neutral and weird- oh god. Please for the love of god. Please don't be Chakra. I don't want to be in Naruto! I mean c'mon! There's a talking, living, shape-shifting plant there. It's like- the plant will try and avenge it's siblings and parents and cousins and- really any kind of plant life people (humans) have consumed!

...Don't judge me, I forgot half of what's canon in Naruto, okay?! I just remember how at the end-ish of Naruto, there was a talking, living, shape-shifting plant dude that tried to kill everyone- I don't remember their motives!

...Getting off track, second year, in order to not be seen as a genius (in case i'm really in Naruto, you never want to be seen as a genius in Naruto), I only then started the whole walking, baby-talking, etc...

Now the first few months, I could not for the life of me, figure out what anyone around me was saying- It's sort of humbling, not being able to do something everyone else thinks is simple. Although, after hearing a lot of my mother's (Unless there is conflicting evidence, that woman that's feeding me? Yeah, she's my mom now) conversations and bedtime stories, I learnt a few words and sentences. Though, I'm sure if any should be my first word…

...Mother curses a lot by the way.

Third year and I'm still alive! I'm walking around like a pro, understanding the language to some extent now, it's Japanese by the way. While that doesn't really doesn't disprove my theory of being in Naruto. You know what does? Having Sawada Nana waking you up to feed you.

So, I'm not in Naruto, I'm in Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

I'm so very happy about this.

...Even if I'm still unsure about whether I'm Nana's biological child or adopted-

Nope, not opening that can of worms.

Ignoring that, first, I'd like to celebrate mentally -don't want to be seen as crazy in the eyes of anyone who sees me- about how I'm probably not going to die right off the bat.

Second off, I knew my obsession over KHR (Katekyo Hitman Reborn) was a good thing. I know all of the plot and most of the characters!

So… this reincarnation business is more of a blessing now, since I have the fore knowledge to actually train before Reborn comes along and makes me suffer. There's also a lot of information that could help make life easier when canon comes along.

…(Time Skip)...

I… really hate the world right now with it trying to prove me wrong at every turn. Why the aggression, you may ask? It's not because I have to go to school again -even though, that is a valid reason for anyone and everyone to feel dead inside- honestly even I don't know what's bothering me-

Joking, it's because by the looks of it, I'm in an alternative universe. Meaning, this world will most likely be taken over by Byakuran and I'm going to die again.

...Also being in an alternative universe means that whatever knowledge I had before is useless.

...And yes, I'm more upset about the second part than the first.

It's just, after the first time, death doesn't seem as intimidating.

...Also because I just wasted about a quarter of my old life obsessing over an anime that could mess with anything I experience in this life.

"Sawada Tsunade?"

My head snapped towards my teacher, "Present."

Oh yeah, I found out that I'm probably the female version of Sawada Tsunayoshi. So, I'm probably related to Sawada Nana on a biological level- you can never tell unless you've got a DNA test, which no 6 year old has successfully gotten before- at least in my time.

*cough* *cough* perhaps Reborn *cough* *cough*

Tanako-sensei smiled slightly and went on to call the next student's name for attendance.

My teacher, Tanako Saito, is really quiet, but her talent is in storytelling. She could spin a tale within seconds, and with it, she basically enchants all us elementary schoolers (even me) into quieting down. She could have been a writer but apparently she hadn't thought of that after getting this job, which is a long story. But basically her family owned the building originally, although after said parents unfortunate deaths, Tanako-sensei sold it to a principal who turned it into a school. After going through the stages of grief, Tanako-sensei regretted selling the building for a multitude of reasons, one being that she was low on cash. How does one not selling a building mean more cash? I don't know. Fortunately for Tanako-sensei, her fate seemed to be intertwined with the building or something since the owner contacted her to offer a job.

...What? Both of my parents have information on Namimori citizens, and as long as you position it just right, no one thinks that a 2 year old is reading instead of just randomly staring at things.

"Today, we will be learning about what is officially known as "Gifts", which is a power that manifests around ages 7-13, although not much is known about why we have "Gifts", it is theorized to have been because of some sort of evolution that needed specific circumstances to appear." Tanako-sensei paused to look around, not quite understanding why us 6 year olds don't understand what "theorized" or "evolution" would mean.

At the very least, this confirms that I'm in an alternate universe.

...My -second- life is a mess.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I (along with my friend who has helped work on this fanfic) do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Though, if I did, I would've made an arc where the Main Character, Sawada Tsunayoshi, would have found something that'd allow him to look into alternative worlds, or gave him Byakuran's powers.

_**~27~**_

**~Untitled Fiction Days~**

_**~27~**_

**SIOFC!Sawada-Tsunayoshi**

_**~27~**_

I'm not one of those Main Characters who gets an existential crisis or screams at the world after being reborn, but...God, Angel-san, whoever-you-want-to-identify-as, why? No, seriously, why did I have to be reborn into an _alternative _universe instead of the canon-verse?! I could've become so powerful with all of my "future" knowledge...!

**CHAPTER 05**

_Aki tripped on her laces while running, only to land in front of a suspicious looking shop. In a split second of stupidity and perhaps some kind of budding suicidal thought, she decides investigating the mysterious building where she could potentially be kidnapped, attacked, or killed would be a much better past time than getting to where her friends told Aki to meet her. _

_...She really hates socializing, okay? They probably would've realized that she ditched them in a few more minutes, if not already._

_(She doesn't quite want to consider if her friends don't notice her missing but there's always a chance, isn't there?)_

_To prepare herself, Aki tries to recall any of the vague memories she had remembered of the detective anime her sister had forced her to watch. _

_...All memories of the show points to a murder happening in the shop and that she'd probably get framed for it and/or die for being a witness to the committed murder. _

_Still, Aki continues to make her way to the front door. _

_Self preservation, something she does not have very much of. _

_So, off Aki went into a mysterious shop that was seemingly the perfect spot for murder, with the sun setting in the background- wait, when did it get so late?! _

_Aki frantically pulls out her phone to look at the time, '2:05 PM.'_

_...Man, why does her life have to be weirdly dramatic? _

_(Or rather, how is it so dramatic-_

_For lord's sake, it's 2:05 PM, how is the sun setting!?)_

Aki- Tsunade woke up, noticeably startled.

...She should probably make it a priority to migrate into her new name, even if it means hiding her actual name. After all, having an identity crisis _just after getting over the fact that she was in not __only_ _a fictional world but an alternative universe _would just be bad_._

Do memory blockages exist…? Or is amnesia an acceptable cause-

_No_.

...okay.

...Which question was the inner -split personality?- voice person answering?

Ignoring any response she might've got -it was a rhetorical question!-, Aki glanced at the alarm clock on her bedside table to gather what time it was. It was 3:00 AM.

...She was going back to bed where she could hide under the covers and. _No. One. Would. Stop. Her._ _Especially because it was the devil's hour and she was god damn terrified._

Aki heard a creak and quickly moved to cower in the corner of her bed farthest from the door to her room, after hiding under her blankets, of course. When she was finished, she laid there for a few moments, waiting for the inevitable to happen, a jumpscare, a serial killer- Or maybe it was a demon sent to collect her soul-

No. Let's not go down that route. The world doesn't need any more trauma-inducing-things in life.

…**(Time Skip)...**

For the 10th time, I woke up, which was really getting on my nerves- but, the reason why I woke up is because of my alarm clock, thus, I shall _destroy the goddamn alarm clock that is so obviously sent from Hell to stop people from sleeping-_

"Tsu-chan! Breakfast is finished, please come down soon!" Her mother shouted, obtaining her goal in getting my attention.

I got out of my -very much- comfortable position to stand up, "Okay Okaa-chan," and started getting ready.

I sort of hope she heard that, I wasn't saying it loudly, but then again sometimes I feel like she has super hearing or something. In one very memorable situation, she had turned around mid-way through saying something to me and walked towards someone who had said something insulting towards her, only to make the guy run away. I'm still not entirely sure of what she said, but the guy ran like the Devil was chasing him.

...But this is Nana. What could she have possibly said for the guy to be so scared?

(You poor, poor, oblivious soul.)

After finishing my daily routine, I started heading to the kitchen- open the door- walk 10 steps to the left- go down the stairs- walk straight, 5 steps- turn right, **Location achieved: kitchen**.

There's nothing to do while walking to the Kitchen, okay!? Don't judge my way of entertaining myself…

...And monologuing my life in my head is getting pretty creepy, even for me.

On the table, there laid a bunch of plates filled to the brim with breakfast related foods, whether it was Japanese or not, has yet to be decided. Behind the kitchen counters, Nana turned her way to greet her while holding up another dish of eggs.

"Good morning, Tsu-chan! Are you excited for your first day at Namimori Middle School?" Nana asked, smiling like this was the first time she had said this.

I sighed and took a seat before replying, saying the exact same words as always, as sarcastically as always, "Yes…"

Nana frowned, she placed down the plate onto the counter before making her way towards me, "Tsunade," I sat up a bit straighter, "School is a place for education and it nurtures your potential within, it helps your future. You shouldn't be so down about it, you haven't even gone to the school yet! I know you don't have many fond memories of school in general, but with a brand new location, you'll have plenty of friends this time!"

I stayed silent, my particular dislike of school wasn't due to any of the potentially traumatizing experiences I've encountered in it, it's just… _school_. And I'd prefer if Nana would just stop talking about it already.

Nana broke the silence with a clap, "Anyways, enough about that. Let's get breakfast started, you'll be late if you don't finish soon."

I looked at the clock to confirm that, yes, she was correct, I would be late if I didn't hurry, and I did not want Hibari-san to beat me up on the first day. Self preservation prevails today.

Quick as could be, I shoveled down whatever was on the plate in front of me, cleaned up my mess, and rushed to get out while saying goodbye to Nana, who responded with the same thing. After getting on my shoes, my journey to school began, and so did my not-so-encouraging thoughts.

On my way to school, it seemed like Fate themselves did not want me to arrive, why? Because of the amount of chaos that began after I had started to go to school, examples: running into a feral dog, having to jump across a fallen tree that had nearly crushed me, almost being the victim of another car crash, etc….

...And still, no one listens to me when I say that school is cursed, at least, for me.

Yeah sure, no one else goes through this crap while trying to go to school- but, come on! There are plenty of bystanders that are watching me go through this! I'm looking at you readers!

...And that old lady who's always buying apples at 7:00 AM.

Suspicious actions old lady, _suspicious actions_. I've got my eye on you…

Before I knew it, Namimori was in sight, but bereft of any human beings, making it look akin to a horror resort instead of a school.

...It vaguely reminds me of a prison…

...A prison that I have to go in…

Someone please save me-

_DING!_

The bell rang, why has the bell rung?! No one's here but me and it's 7:00- shit. It's 7:45 AM… does that mean I've been staring at the school for a solid 45 minutes? Wait- no, better question, how did I think so _little_ in 45 minutes!? Like did I blank out or something!? What kind of bullshit is this?! I'm not that slow at thinking and processing things! Stop insulting me damnit!

...gosh darn it, I'm talking to myself again.

…**(3rd POV)...**

The bell rang again, signaling any lingering students to get their asses to class otherwise someone was going to have to head to the nurse's office.

No one was foolish enough to ignore this.

No one but one brown haired first year who was monologuing.

(Stupid girl.)

And so, on her very first day, Sawada Tsunade was beaten black and blue and arrived late to class.

...She looked a lot like a delinquent at that moment.

(It was no wonder why rumors of her being a delinquent spread.)

**...(First Day of Elementary School, AKA the time the Author remembered that magical powers or 'gifts' exist in this AU and it'd be a sin without this- )...**

Aki, now known as Tsunade, jumped down, only to land on a suspicious puddle of water. Now, the fact that puddles existed was not what was suspicious, but the fact that a puddle was around where it hadn't rained was.

...She was getting a lot of Deja vu from this.

_This situation is getting way too similar to Team 7 vs. Two Hidden Mist Shinobi (Chunin, Assassins)... but Chakra doesn't exist… right? _

_WAIT- _

...She had forgotten about the magical power thingies she had felt when she had been a child.

Now, there are tons and tons of possibilities, for example, this could be the modern version of Naruto. Which doesn't sound so bad, but _Sawada Nana_ exists. Which means this is KHR, or maybe the woman just had the same name?

...Why couldn't the universe she's in get confirmed already!?

After she thought about this, a package fell down from the sky, hitting Tsunade in the head while in the process of landing. Tsunade stumbled from the impact, while the package fell onto the puddle, causing a splash that got all over the poor girl. Soaking wet, angry, and probably late to class now, Tsunade roughly grabbed the package -that had somehow remained dry- and threw it harshly at the wall, unfortunately for the girl, it proceeded to ricochet off the wall and had slammed into her gut with such force that she fell over.

When Tsunade got over the pain of falling into solid concrete, she glared at the package with all her might, thinking of potentially violent doings -and I'm willing to bet, arson- that probably shouldn't be said even in this already not-so-kid-friendly fanfic.

By this point, Tsunade thought, she had the goddamn _right_ to look inside the package.

(No, it was not curiosity driving her irrational decision, she just had the right to do this, with everything the package had done to her.

And no, she is not in denial.)

Tsunade stood up, grabbed the package and ripped the wrapping off. What was in the package was a metal box that when opened, revealed a folded post-it note.

"WHY DOES THE POST-IT NEED A LARGE _METAL_ BOX TO HOLD IT!?" Tsunade comically yelled, upon seeing the folded note.

She unfolds the note and finds that it said,

'Hello dear, stupid twice born human being, due to your moronic thinking process, you have yet to confirm to yourself that you are in a alternative universe of the famous Manga/Anime Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Now, stop denying it.

\- Signed, Chiyo'

"ARE YOU _KIDDING _ME!?"

…(Time Skip)...

Tsunade opened the door to the classroom, officially late, only to be greeted with a screeching voice.

"WHY ARE YOU LATE TO _MY_ CLASS!?" The supposed teacher screeched out, apparently angered at the lateness of one of her students.

Although, she could deal with this person's bullshit. Think, how does she get out of this situation? Okay. Prissy, stern, annoyingly obsessive with rules sort of teacher. Use this against her.

...What to do- what to do- what to do-

"Ahem." The teacher stared directly into Tsunade's eyes, almost like she was trying to intimidate Tsunade, which really wasn't working as she was busy panicking.

"Uh- yes! Um, erm, what do I say- um, sorry for being late ma'am! No- Wait yes! God damn it just tell me your name already so I can replace ma'am's or sirs, I'm not trying to assume genders here dang it." stammered out Tsunade, to which her new classmates roared with laughter.

Needless to say, she got detention.


	6. Thanksgiving Special

Disclaimer: I (along with my friend who has helped work on this fanfic) do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Though, if I did, I would've made an arc where the Main Character, Sawada Tsunayoshi, would have found something that'd allow him to look into alternative worlds, or gave him Byakuran's powers.

_**~27~**_

**~Untitled Fiction Days~**

_**~27~**_

**SIOFC!Sawada-Tsunayoshi**

_**~27~**_

I'm not one of those Main Characters who gets an existential crisis or screams at the world after being reborn, but...God, Angel-san, whoever-you-want-to-identify-as, why? No, seriously, why did I have to be reborn into an _alternative _universe instead of the canon-verse?! I could've become so powerful with all of my "future" knowledge...!

**THANKSGIVING SPECIAL**

Aki speedily walked down the pathway gripping onto her scarf for warmth and shivering like a newly traumatized fanfic protagonist, all the while regretting not wearing gloves or a jacket with pockets. Honestly it would be her own fault if she got hyperthermia or a cold. The latter being much more likely. Exaggeration is fun.

She had just finished her shift at the Animal Shelter when it started snowing, which was odd because it was November, but not-so-odd because _it was November_. Winter-time season coming in a month, month. So, she hadn't thought much of it and started packing up to head home, except, when she finished, the outside looked like it was hit with a blizzard and everyone was cold. SO. Being the nice girl she was, Aki swung her bag over and went to the heaters to turn it up.

And in that short period of time, kids had gone out and started playing in the snow.

So, when she walked out of the Shelter and into the snow, Aki was immediately hit in the face with multiple snowballs thrown by trigger-happy children with no guns (thank god) but _lots_ of snow. _And they thought she was joining their game. _

Well, she got destroyed even when she didn't join.

Her pride as a bright up-coming martial artist was destroyed. But damn their aim was impressive.

Opening up the front door to her house, Aki practically ran in and closed it behind her in such a quick manner that she probably broke some kind of record. The door slammed behind her and Aki breathed out a sigh, thankful that she was finally away from all snow and kids. Funny since today was Thanksgiving, guess her first "thank you" is done.

Aki climbed up the stairs in front of the front door, using the railing as support. Getting to the second floor was a lot harder than usual, with her heavy bag and all the snow still on her, but she succeeded without falling.

...Besides that one time.

Ignoring that, Aki walked to her left where her bedroom door was opened, practically welcoming her. Aki's room was bare with all the basic things and a few trinkets lying around on her desk, completely different from her sister's room, but it was comforting to her.

Aki unpacked her stuff onto her bed, leaving the things with snow on them on the floor for later. She glanced at the alarm clock on her bedside table, the time was '5:56 PM', which meant she still had time to get the dining room ready for guests. The guests were the other members of her family and a few close friends of their family who didn't want to spend Thanksgiving alone or just wanted to spend it with them.

Aki took a quick shower, ticking off a mental list of things she needed to get ready for the celebration. Her mother would be picking up Addison and her friends soon so she (Aki) should finish preparing the food and get them plated.

Starting with the pumpkin pie, Aki took it out of the fridge and onto the table to cut it into individual slices. Then, she piped on a large swirl of whip cream in the center of each slice, plated it and moved it to the dining room table.

Moving back to the Kitchen, Aki opened the fridge to collect the drinks. She spread them out onto the nearest table to make the process of moving back and forth a bit easier. There were 5 containers, all filled to the brim with the chosen drinks. The first was filled with **Cranberry Pineapple Tea(1)**, the second was apple juice, the third was berry-flavored water, the fourth was lemonade, and the last one was Sprite. Any alcoholic drinks were stored in another cabinet, not like they were serving it, there were 9 year olds' attending after all.

When Aki was finishing the final touches to the drinks, she took out an empty tray and moved them to it. Trying to balance the tray with 3 large drink containers on it was a lot harder than how it looks.

After a few minutes, Aki was finally finished with the drinks.

Next was the Turkey which was made yesterday and had been **spatchcocked (or butterflied)(2)** to save time. Aki began reheating it, leaving it to continue without her attention (_Author's Note: might be a bad idea…? I'm not a Turkey expert_). She began taking out and moving the other dishes and their corresponding dips to the dining table, Mashed Potatoes, Sweet Potatoes, Fried Rice, Dumplings, Cornbread, etc….

After taking out the majority of the food from the fridge, the table was almost filled with everything on it. Honestly, it's a miracle how the table hadn't broken down yet. Opting to leave the majority of the desert items in the fridge to be taken out later (if only for the poor table), Aki went back to observe the Turkey in the oven (_Author's Note: Sorry if this is the wrong way to reheat Turkey-_).

Finally, it was ready, and just in time seeing as Linda, her mother, and the others were back. Aki, using mittens, took the Turkey out to let it cool down on the table for a few minutes. She took off the mittens, folding them into a little pile next to the Turkey, and moved to greet everyone in the living room.

"Happy Thanksgiving," greeted Aki while accepting a hug from her mother. When they parted Addison, her little sister, rushed to her with a large grin and started excitedly talking about her day. Aki smiled fondly and interrupted Addison's enthusiastic speech with a pat on the head.

Addison blinked, remembering that they had visitors, turned around and blushed in embarrassment before quickly making her way to her friends who laughed. Soon, Addison joined in and there were a group of 9 year olds' laughing hysterically on the couch.

Aki looked away from the group and to the adults who had started heading her way to thank her for preparing the food. After thanking her, one by one they left to talk to others. When no one else went up to her, Aki walked to the Kitchen to move the Turkey to the dining table for the feast.

When she finished, she went to the living room and told her mother and quickly left, leaving the job of telling the others to her. Aki sat down on her seat with a bored expression, waiting for the others to join, which they did in a minute.

People ate and talked, completely ignoring proper manners and spoke with their mouths full. Somehow, they were all able to hear each other regardless of the noise or the muffling of words. Also, miraculously, the table still has not broken even after the desert dishes were on it with several empty stacked up plates in the center.

In the span of 2 hours, the feast was over and everyone was saying their goodbyes while Aki stood with her arms folded at the base of the living room door watching it go on.

Finally, the door was closed and her mother breathed out a sigh, exhausted from the day. Aki watched as her mother headed to the bathroom for a shower while Addison started moving the empty dishes to the sink. When her mother closed the bathroom door, Aki moved to help her little sister, grabbing the plates Addison could not and starting on cleaning the ones at the sink. In half an hour, the two finished cleaning the dining room and went their separate ways.

Aki noticed Linda had gotten out of the bathroom, looking more relaxed and went to her room, likely to sleep. So, she went to the kitchen to prepare hot chocolate for her sister, knowing that her mother wouldn't be putting her to sleep tonight.

The drink was warm when Aki found Addison, who was huddled in thick blankets near the lit fireplace while playing games on her iPad. Even though the heater was on, this wasn't unusual with their family, they just got cold easily.

Aki sat down next to Addison and placed down the warm drink for Addison who grabbed at the handle to sip at it. Aki glanced at the time, seeing that it was late but not doing much as it was neither a school day nor a work day tomorrow, though she felt like she was forgetting something. Ignoring the feeling, she took out her phone and started reading, a perfect pastime, to occupy her until Addison fell asleep.

An hour passed, Aki glanced at Addison who had fallen asleep just as she predicted. Aki smiled and got up from her spot with the half-way finished Hot Chocolate, storing it away in the fridge. Going back to where Addison had fallen asleep, Aki picked her up, careful of waking the younger girl up, and carried her to Addison's room. She laid her sister onto the bed, tucked her in and left the room to go to her bedroom.

It was a nice day.

Opening up the door to her bedroom, Aki immediately realized that she hadn't cleaned her formerly snow-packed things, as evident with the puddle of water starting to grow. Aki groaned. So much for the day being so great.

Tsunade snuggled up to the heater, trying to stay warm.

"Tsu-chan! Dinner is ready!" yelled Nana who was still in the Kitchen.

Tsunade opened up one eye, groaning, but smiled. Next to her was a Thanksgiving card, addressed to people who no one but she knew. Tsunade got up from her position and walked down the stairs to the Kitchen, calling out to Nana. "Coming Okaa-chan."

Happy Thanksgiving Addison, Linda. Hope you're having the time of your lives.

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE! **

**I hope you're having a great day and enjoy not having school to its maximum since I certainly am! Thank you for all the support on this, it really has helped me continue this. Spend some time with your friends and family either by calling them or by other means, it's a great day! Though, it's best if you don't go to a party or something with the virus… Anyway, enjoy your day! **

**Cranberry Pineapple Tea(1)**:

\- traditional-thanksgiving-dinner-menu/ (Where I got the drink from)

**Spatchcocked (or butterflied)(2)**:

\- "A chicken or game bird split open and grilled." (Google Definition)

\- spatchcock-turkey/ (Website about Spatchcock Turkey if you're curious)


End file.
